


The Cursed Wolf

by ButtercupFics



Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Geralt gets turned into a wolf, Knotting, M/M, Mind Control, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vomiting, and Jaskier doesn't know it's him, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics
Summary: Jaskier is found by a wolf that wants to breed the bard and it just so happens that a Fae had turned Geralt into a wolf who couldn't turn back until he'd knotted someone- unknowingly to Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier/Wolf
Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963582
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	The Cursed Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my 100 follower celebration. It gets pretty angsty.

Geralt had specifically told him to stay with Roach but Jaskier was never one to listen, more so now that Geralt had gone off to deal with a Fae. The bard had never encountered one before and despite the Witcher’s warnings of it being too dangerous, he was eager to see the creature in person- even if he had to hide behind trees to watch, he didn’t care, he just wanted a glimpse.

It was a great plan until Jaskier realised he had no clue where he was going; he knew which direction Geralt had taken but the actual destination was an unknown and Jaskier found himself just wandering the forest blindly.

He was close to giving up and heading back to Roach when he heard an unmistakable grunt not too far away. It sounded distinctively like Geralt and if he was making such a noise, Jaskier had to catch up to make sure his friend was alright. Jaskier followed the sound, trusting that his friend would be safe and that the Fae was still there for him to see.

It took him only a few minutes to reach the clearing the noise must’ve come from but one quick glance around showed no signs of either of them. Perhaps he was mistaken and imagined the sound to be Geralt.

It was quite frankly disappointing. Jaskier would have to result in just asking Geralt what happened when he got back and the bard knew how little information that normally got him.

With a sigh, he went to follow the path back to where he was meant to wait but movement in the bushes on the opposite side made him pause. Something was rustling through and by the amount of motion; it looked to be something large. A pair of golden yellow eyes pierced through the darkness of the bush; for a split second, Jaskier thought he had found Geralt after all but the positioning was wrong and his hope was extinguished when a large white paw came out of the thicket- shortly followed by the rest of the beast.

Jaskier froze in fear.

Before him was a terrifying white wolf, its face stuck in a snarl and it started to loom closer. Its eyes glued to Jaskier as his were to the animal; however, Jaskier had a suspicion that he was the prey out of the two. The best bet to get away would be just to run as fast as he could but he couldn’t get his body to move- paralysed in terror and not liking his chances. And with the beast oblivious to his internal struggle, it continued to inch closer, looking ready to pounce. The creature clearly wasn’t going to let Jaskier just walk away.

A growl came from the beast; sounding eerily similar to the one he heard earlier- if he survives, he’ll have to make sure to let Geralt know he ironically sounds identical to his namesake- but it was just the push Jaskier needed to find his courage again and he bolted in the opposite direction. The Witcher shouldn’t be so far away that he wouldn’t hear Jaskier’s call for help. He just hoped his friend could save him. “Geralt! Help! Geralt!”

He felt like he was running for ages when in reality it had likely only have been less than a minute but it did give him a little optimism that he could actually get away.

He should’ve known better than to get his hopes up though as it was stolen from him only a moment later when a large blur abruptly charged at him from the side; knocking him over with a groan, banging the side of his head on a rock protruding from the ground and landing on his stomach. The wolf on the other hand had no trouble with balance and used Jaskier as its landing pad, its paws pushed down on his shoulders to keep him down; although, Jaskier wasn’t sure if he could get up even if he tried with his head pounding as it was. It was a heavy weight on his back.

The wolf was growling above him and Jaskier could feel it dribble onto his neck where it bared its sharp teeth at him. This was it. Jaskier was going to die and he still had so much he wanted to do with his life.

In a last effort, he wriggled around as much as his head would allow him to and shouted for anyone to hear, his throat ached and his hands dug into the ground below him. Scrapping at anything he could reach but it made no difference so instead he took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, waiting to be eaten but not wanting to see.

It was quite the surprise when instead of his throat, the wolf ripped at his trousers- pulling them completely off- and exposing him to the cool air.

It was like the forest stopped all around him; he didn’t know what to do and could hardly grip a passing thought. He was alive for one thing but his heart was still beating far too fast, there was sweat dripping down his face and he dared not to move as the animal’s face creeped closer to his arse. Its paws lifted from his shoulders but it gave him no advantage, besides, he was exceedingly distracted from it when the wolf started sniffing him. His only hope was to let it get a good whiff that it seemed to want and with any luck, it would then leave him alone.

But Jaskier wasn’t that blessed. Instead, it took quite a liking to his hole and it stopped sniffing around to swap to digging its nose deeper between his cheeks until it reached his rim. It made Jaskier instinctively buck his hips up at the contact- shame washing over him at the natural reaction and he fought to keep them still. For once, he was glad that the fear beat down his usual response of arousal from things being near his arse; Jaskier wasn’t sure how he was going to deal with the humiliation of this situation already, let alone if he got an awkward boner from it.

Despite the belief he held onto, it didn’t appear like the wolf was going to stop anytime, consequently, he risked moving his head to glance around, which was definitely a mistake; from his view point, he could see under the wolf, giving him the perfect view of the beast’s erect cock out from its sheath. Jaskier’s eyes bulged. It was enormous, red and throbbing- an intimidating thing that certainly shouldn’t be out right now. It meant the wolf was finding Jaskier quite arousing which was not a good sign for the bard.

His felt as the last bit of his hope shattered. There was no way this was going the way his mind thought and yet, there weren’t many other conclusions with it still examining his hole thoroughly and with its cock dripping from it.

His hands began to immensely shake. This was not happening. This would not happen.

With the smallest renewal of energy, he kicked his legs backwards into the wolf and scrambled to get away, crawling through mud as the wolf shook its head from the sudden attack. However, the wolf was faster, stronger and not the one with a concussion so its recovery was quick and it pounced back onto Jaskier.

It growled directly at his face where he laid in the mud. The sharp teeth were close to him, nipping at his face and he could only mumble out fast apologies to the beast or maybe it was to the gods, begging them to stop this. He didn’t care if it could understand him; he just wanted it to calm down.

The wolf placed one of its paws onto the side of his face and pushed a large amount of weight down, wanting Jaskier to submit. The bard cried out at the pain but tried to make himself look as small as possible and he knew he succeeded when it backed off- just before he thought his head was going to collapse into itself. If he thought it hurt before, his head was an aching and jumbled mess now.

Once satisfied that Jaskier wouldn’t act out again, the wolf resumed its previous position, although it was less patient now and dived straight in with its tongue, dragging it alone his rim. Jaskier could no longer pretend this wasn’t happening and he felt tears stream down his face as the wolf did whatever it wanted with its tongue. Soaking him thoroughly and slicking him up.

He gazed off to into the trees, trying to get his mind to run from his body. If he tried hard enough, maybe he could become one with the birds and fly away while his unneeded body was left behind to feed the earth when it was done with. He would give anything to drift from his life into another.

He vaguely registered himself quietly sputtering out “please” over and over. Begging the wolf to stop even if he knew it wouldn’t comprehend what he was pleading. His body was still trying to escape even if his mind had given up on it. Although, that may have just been the concussion.

It was a little surprising when the wolf nudged the back of his legs to get him onto his knees but he complied. There was no point trying to resist. There was no hope. Geralt hadn’t heard him and rescued him like he hoped and he was far too weak to save himself. He got into position and rested his heavy head still in the mud- his tears unable to stop and mixing with the dirt, along with the snot he felt- he was a compete mess but he couldn’t find it in him to care about such small things when they seemed so pointless in comparison.

Once he got into position and stopped wriggling, the wolf continued to lick his rim- oddly it felt practiced as it circled around and even attempted to suck; although that meant the sharp canines grazed his cheeks and made shallow cuts- Even still, Jaskier’s traitorous cock responded to the stimuli as if it were a human but he found no pleasure, it was merely a primal response and one that was making the situation worse.

With a lack of power, he clawed at the earth, trying to find something to ground him but it just slipped through each time until his nails were only digging into his own hand. Pushing until there was blood. Jaskier couldn’t feel the pain of his self-inflicted injuries, especially not when the wolf pushed past the rim and he hated that he could feel himself becoming looser the longer it did it. It stretched him on its tongue for longer than his soul could handle. Ironically, if it were a human, Jaskier would consider it good that they were preparing him so intensely but in this moment, it just felt like torturous mockery for what he was to become.

He must’ve blanked out for a while because the next thing he knew, the wolf was planting its paws back on his shoulders and mounting him.

Fresh tears fell and he called out for Geralt again. He didn’t even believe it would help anymore, he just needed to do anything to distract him.

In the new position, Jaskier could feel the animal’s cock rub against his saliva covered hole. It was rutting against him, urgently trying to get access. The bard might’ve even found it funny to see if it were just another wolf instead of him it was happening to. Nevertheless, Jaskier was in no way going to help it even as it struggled, he wanted to blow away in the wind but all he could do was stay there as it jostled him around in the desperation to fill him. To breed him.

It unfortunately still managed it after a few seconds more.

Jaskier screamed when it pushed inside him. He wasn’t fully prepared, especially for such a thick shaft. He was outright sobbing from the pain of being stretched wide; the wolf had no consideration for his threshold, just happily forcing its way deep. Repulsively, Jaskier could feel a bulge in the wolf’s cock just after where it had stopped, he knew that they have knots but it never occurred to him that he would ever have to experience it. He prayed that the wolf wouldn’t push it in. At least let him have small mercies.

For now, Jaskier was only rocked back and forth as it found its rhythm; it didn’t have much- wild desire only craving a hot wet hole to fill and nothing else, no care for speed or gentleness, only seeking to fuck. Grudgingly, he kept clenching around the cock and with each thrust, Jaskier felt it hit his insides brutally; accidently hitting his prostate and making his own cock ache with it. He was only slightly aware of the precome on his doublet from himself and the few drips on the ground that he was pressed into when the wolf was particularly aggressive. He felt like he was in hell.

It was bad enough having to be the plaything of this animal but it was far worse knowing his body was forcefully reacting.

He felt sick.

The wolf was getting faster and Jaskier yearned for the end but if felt like it would never come. His stomach was rocked about and the bard had to think hard to remember breathing techniques he had learnt at Oxenfurt to prevent himself from vomiting all over himself. It helped only a bit but it was enough to keep it at bay for now. But in doing so, he unknowingly stiffened and the wolf seemed to notice him drifting off from the moment as it bit into his shoulder to drag his mind back. Jaskier clearly wasn’t the best of partners and the animal probably didn’t even understand why he wasn’t reacting how it desired- he wasn’t providing the full pleasure it wanted.

Its paw tugged at his shoulder to aggressively yank him backwards onto the beasts cock, pushing it further into him. Eliciting another cry out of Jaskier but it did it again and again until it got fed up with the bard and growled at him for being a bad partner. Regretfully, Jaskier understood that it wanted him to push back on his own.

Shame filled him but wanting to live was a higher priority so he moved his hips is sync with the wolf. It was sloppy at first, he was concussed, tired and unwilling but he did find the rhythm- along with some encouragement from some sharp claws- and matched the wolf.

All of it was happening too fast for him to wrap his head around the situation- being raped by a wolf wasn’t a common occurrence- and he subconsciously snaked a shaking hand around; unsure at first but needing the proof that it was real. His fingers found his stretched rim and he could feel the point where it became one with the wolf as it slide backward and forward in him. His hand rubbed against it accidently and the wolf howled at the added touch. The touch burnt Jaskier.

He couldn’t hold his sick back this time and he threw up, pulling his hand away to clasp at his face, trying to hold it in but ultimately failing as he vomited beside himself.

And yet, the wolf didn’t care as it stuttered its hips. It was close and radically thrusting into him to find its finish. With one more particularly hard push, its knot pushed past his rim and he shouted in agony. His respectfully trained voice was being reduced by the work of agony.

In his lowest moment, he came over his own stomach from the expansion, his body barely able to feel the difference between the pain and the pleasure anymore. His seed stuck to him and his clothes- which he idly thought about burning as soon as he was able to comprehend anything again- as long as he’s still alive by then.

It only made the wolf happily cry out though. Even it knew it had forced Jaskier to cum and it most likely thought that was a good thing. Jaskier hated the beast.

The only silver lining was that it spurred the animal to reach its own climax. With its balls bashing into Jaskier’s own, it thrusted hard and came inside Jaskier. The bard could feel the long stream spurting into him. It was warm and there was so much. He tried to pull forward to get off so it couldn’t finish in him fully but the knot had locked him in place, attached to the wolf that destroyed his soul until it went down.

It just kept pulsing more and more in him and Jaskier was feeling full from the load. He didn’t know how long he would be forced to stay there and only knew he would have to endure it.

He no longer hoped that Geralt would find him.

He collapsed as much as he could onto the ground, his hips still lifted by the wolf in him but he didn’t want to hold himself up anymore- it didn’t help much though as the wolf went down with him and laid upon him as it still poured stream after stream into him. Part of him was aware that the wolf was licking at his back and neck, a poor imitation of affection and one that Jaskier wanted to reject wholly.

He stayed there for a while, no longer sensing the tears that dripped down his face and only registering the occasional thrust that still came from the wild animal. He stared off into the moon that was rising in the sky. He’d been gone longer than he thought and yet, it was too long. His friend had probably finished with the Fae by now and had returned to Roach. Perhaps Geralt had worried where he had got off to, there was even a chance that he was searching for Jaskier but unbearably, Jaskier hoped he wasn’t found. He never wanted Geralt to see him like this. His heart broke at the thought.

He was so far away in his mind that he didn’t even notice when the knot finally went down till his lower half fully fell to the ground when the wolf got up and removed itself from him. His hole was sporadically clenching now that it was no longer held tremendously open. It felt raw and loose and Jaskier wasn’t sure he would be able to do much for days- it hurt too much. He felt disgusted when the sensation of cum leaking out it began.

He curled himself into a tight ball on the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees and hugging tight. He wanted to disappear. He couldn’t even look up to see if the wolf was still around, didn’t want to know- closing his eyes to hide from the possibility.

He could hear shuffling though, indicating it was still behind him. He just wanted it to go and if he didn’t move, it would.

“Jaskier?”

That shaky voice was familiar and too close to make sense. Geralt wasn’t meant to be there, unless Jaskier had blanked out for longer than he thought but peering at the moon showed little movement. How did Geralt get there so fast? Why couldn’t he have got there sooner?

Jaskier felt exposed. This wasn’t meant to happen.

A hand he’d recognise anywhere cautiously landed on his shoulder. It felt like comfort but it also felt wrong. The hand was trembling and gentler than ever before- like it was scared but that didn’t fit Geralt at all.

“Jaskier. I’m so sorry” Even the voice was wrong. It was full of regret and sorrow, Geralt had never really cried before but Jaskier swore Geralt sounded like he was going to any minute. “Please Jaskier, you have to understand, I didn’t mean to-”

And that didn’t make sense now that he thought about it.

Jaskier turned slowly, unravelling from his protective position to face the Witcher behind him. He expected his friend worried but stern, maybe a wolf carcass not far away but he was greeted with a naked Geralt- looking absolutely destroyed and sickly. The pain in his friend’s eyes spoke volumes and as Jaskier surveyed the area, there was no wolf; only a regretful Witcher with his cock out and covered in cum.

Oh.

Geralt went to see a Fae and was undiscoverable but a wolf like his namesake was where he expected him and now Geralt is where the wolf should be, covered in cum and saying sorry to Jaskier.

Oh.

Jaskier turned back over to throw up again before moving as much as his body allowed and as far away as he could get from Geralt. Curling back into his ball at the bottom of a tree while Geralt rambled out apologises and explanations about the Fae and a curse turning him and controlling him until he came.

Jaskier didn’t care what he said. He just wanted to fade away.


End file.
